


Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by xypeilo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and Tsukiyama's reunion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad. I hate fluff and angst so much I don't know why I write/read it. 
> 
> **The large body of italic writing are memories, just in case it confuses you.
> 
> Enjoy~

It was Christmas Eve, and Arima insisted that Haise showed up for at least an hour to a business party Suzuya planned. He took his time getting to the office, taking different routes and visiting small shops. A parade was about to take place at eight, so he decided to browse through a book store while he waited.

Haise wasn't too fond of people--Arima even knew that. But Haise knows his mentor meant well, and that it didn't hurt to socialize once in awhile. Even though Haise was good at displaying the act when the situation called for it, it still made him feel uncomfortable. He just wanted to stay home for Christmas--to just sit down and read or maybe sleep in for the first time in awhile. He just wanted time to himself. Although he wasn't too fond of being completely alone, there wasn't a single person he knew that could comfort him.

"Excuse me," Haise flinched at the voice of an employee. "The parade is going to start and I'm gonna have to close the store."

Haise muttered an apology and made his way outside. The cold air nipped at his skin as he sighed and checked his phone--7:55. He decided he'd make his way to the party after the parade was over. To every gathering, he was always the last one to arrive, so it shouldn't be much of a surprise. Arima would probably lecture him, but none of that mattered at the moment--he was gonna have time to himself, dammit.

The sidewalk was filled with people, to Haise's distaste. But it was better than someone trying to talk to him. He stood on his toes to see the parade at the end of the street, the floats still and waiting to begin. He was growing impatient but quickly reminded himself that he was doing this for a reason. Snow started to fall, and Haise cursed himself silently for not bringing an umbrella. He hated everything and everyone that touched him despite his forgiving and open appearance--people carelessly bumped into him, distracted by the cheerful chaos and a couple made out sloppily right next to him (Haise thought he felt spit flick onto his cheek). He wrinkled his nose and clenched his teeth as he scooted to a less crowded space.

The parade started at the sound of fireworks. Music suddenly blared through the tall speakers on either side of the streets as the floats slowly made their way down the street. Haise felt out of place as he waited for the floats to pass. For starters, he wasn't cheering like everyone else, let alone smiling. Also, nobody was alone--couples and families surrounded him almost mockingly. Haise was close to giving up and just going home--why was he trying so hard to make a point? What did it matter, anyway? He was being rude, and he almost felt bad.

As the first couple of floats passed by, Haise was beginning to grow restless; his feet were beginning to feel sore from standing in one place for so long. He lazily scanned the crowd across the street. How could they all be so goddamn happy? Though the real question was, how the hell could he feel so depressed on such a cheerful holiday?

As he scanned the people across the street rather than the boring floats and the shitty marching band, something caught his eye. The first thing he saw was purple hair--it stood out compared to the brunettes and blondes that surrounded this person. _What a godawful color,_ he thought. Haise squinted to carefully examine the face of the man who kept his attention onto a beautiful young woman. He didn’t seem like he was paying attention to her--he was looking at her, but not exactly _at_ her. It was almost as if something was bothering him, but he didn’t want to spoil the date. The woman on the other hand was totally into him, completely oblivious of how almost troubled he looked, but maybe Haise was just seeing things. _She has some weird ass tastes,_ Haise almost said out loud as he watched them laugh together. _They look happy,_ he thought. _When was the last time I was happy?_ The moment Haise woke up on the hospital bed, he felt this empty feeling lingering within him--as if something was missing, or taken away from him. He felt the need to search for whatever it was, but he didn’t know where to look. The doctor said it was a natural feeling since he lost his memory, so Haise didn’t press it further. He figured the feeling would eventually go away--but it left him in a constant moody state.

He kept staring in disgust until the man removed his gaze from the woman, who cheered at the marching band. His expression changed, almost matching Haise’s--exhausted, _bored_. He lazily scanned the crowd on Haise’s side. _We’d probably get along,_ Haise thought. _At least I’m not the only one._ The purple haired man’s gaze got closer to Haise, and for a moment Haise wished they made eye contact--he’d make an expression as if to say, “You too, huh?” and motion to get a cup of coffee. Then again, Haise wasn’t in the mood to be social.

Suddenly the man’s eyes met Haise’s and their gazes locked--everything suddenly stopped and he gasped as the memories flooded into his mind. _I know him,_ the phrase pierced his skull as a pulsating headache formed-- _I know him I know him I know him._  Everything suddenly felt so surreal; Haise was almost convinced that he was dreaming. The purple haired man mouthed a word, and tried to get closer but the security guard pushed him back gently away from the rail. Haise suddenly remembered the feeling of silky hair through his fingers. The voice that called his name. Those deep round, dark lavender eyes--

"Tsukiyama..." Haise whispered, a tight knot accumulating in his throat. he grabbed the rail then shouted frantically, " _TSUKIYAMA!_ "

"Kaneki!" Tsukiyama's voice drowned in the loud Christmas music. The taller man motioned him to go towards the end of the parade--and so they both ran without hesitation. They stopped every once in awhile to make sure they kept the same pace, jumping in the crowd to catch a glimpse of one another. The parade was long and Haise finally wished the whole thing was over. _I know him._ He ran as fast he could--knocking people over, bumping into shoulders, stepping on toes as the memories flooded his mind.

 _"Kaneki…" Tsukiyama whispered as he ran his fingers through his hair. Their eyes locked with one another. Happiness filling his very soul to the brim at the touch of the those large warm hands--how his breathe softly brushed his skin when he said his name, the way he held him in his arms, almost possessively--_ selfishly _._

When they finally ran to the end of the parade where the crosswalk was, they met another crowd of people who waited. Tsukiyama motioned for Kaneki to wait, though the desperate look in his eyes contradicted his actions. Another memory crossed Haise’s mind, grazing his heart with desperation.

_It was their second anniversary. They stood in the middle of their living room slow dancing to a song Tsukiyama chose. They held each other close; Kaneki's hands on his shoulder blades while Tsukiyama held his waist, his slender fingers resting on the small of his back. Both their heads rested on each other's shoulder as they rocked side to side. Kaneki turned his head and pressed a kiss against his lover's neck, feeling the calm pulse between his lips as he inhaled such an unforgettable sweet scent._

The crosswalk signaled to walk, and the crowd of people on both side walked towards each other. Kaneki and Tsukiyama weaved through the crowd, stopping impatiently when people blocked them. The crosswalk was longer than they both expected. Kaneki was suddenly knocked to the ground and he stood up, spinning around to find Tsukiyama. _Too many people, too many people--Tsukiyama Tsukiyama **Tsukiyama**._ Kaneki frantically searched the crowd and started to cry. He couldn’t find him.

"Ts-Tsukiyama?" he shouted through broken sobs. His voice was drowned out by the music. He stood there in the middle of the crosswalk, still spinning in circles. He felt like a child again, helpless in the sea of strangers.

_Tsukiyama was away on a business trip far longer than Kaneki expected. Kaneki was especially lonely during the time being--the apartment was way too quiet. Even though he was a ghoul, he was still afraid of the dark and being alone, so he turned on the tv and every light in the apartment. He went into their closet and pulled out one of Tsukiyama's expensive business coats, admiring the material as he rubbed it gently between his fingers. He stood there for a moment to bury his face in the coat, inhaling deeply the familiar scent that still lingered. He took it with him to bed and fell asleep with his arms around it._

_Hours later, kaneki felt a familiar hand combing his hair out of his face. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Tsukiyama smiling sweetly down at him in that godawful purple suit. Tsukiyama planted a kiss on his temple and hummed. "Mmm, miss me?"_ _Kaneki nodded groggily and turned his head, puckering his lips. "What do you say?" the Gourmet whispered before he met Kaneki’s demand. Kaneki squirmed below him and wrapped his arms around his lover. He pressed his forehead against his and smiled._

_"Welcome home! Haha or should I say, Bienvenue à la maison!"_

_Tsukiyama pushed him down against the silk sheets and peppered his lover with kisses. “I love it when you speak French to me.” the Gourmet almost growled through kisses._

Haise sobbed loudly even though he couldn't be heard. _What's happening to me? Am I just imagining things? Am I going crazy?_ He was wiping his eyes with his wrists when suddenly a hand pulled him into a hug. Kaneki looked up and saw those red-rimmed violet eyes staring back at him as the fireworks highlighted parts of his face. His expression full of a mixture of emotions that Kaneki couldn't decipher.

"Tsukiyama." Kaneki's voice was inaudible when fireworks exploded in the air again. Tsukiyama held him tightly, burying Kaneki's face into his shoulder and ran his fingers through his hair. At that moment, they both broke down.

"Kaneki! Oh mon Dieu! Mon précieux Kaneki!" Tsukiyama’s grasp was almost asphyxiating, but Kaneki didn’t care. He didn’t want to let go.

" _Tsu-ki-ya-ma_ ," he sobbed harder after each syllable as he clutched Tsukiyama's coat tighter. The crowd of people cheering got louder. "Don't let go. Please don't let go."

"Shh, I got you. Shh. It's okay, mon amour. It's okay, shh." Tsukiyama rocked him side to side, burying his face in his lover’s neck.

"Don't let go don't let go." Endless tears streamed down Kaneki’s face, soaking Tsukiyama’s coat.

"Shh, I won't. I promise.” Tsukiyama whispered, continuing to sway his lover side to side. “Je t'aime tellement. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Tout ira bien. Shh, détendez-vous, mon amour. Détendez-vous, Shshh."

"Tsuki-yama," Kaneki pushed himself off his lover and removed his glove, showing his empty hand to his lover. "I-It's gone. I don't h-have it."

The Gourmet displayed that soft, familiar smile--filling Kaneki's chest with a sudden warmness. The older one pulled his lover in his arms again. "Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui importe, ce est que vous êtes ici avec moi."

As the parade settled down to calmer holiday music, Tsukiyama and Kaneki slow danced under the snowfall.

_Kaneki sat back in the tub with only his head sticking out. The warm water nearly put him to sleep when suddenly there was a small knock on the door._

_"You don't have to knock, babe." Kaneki called out. He heard the door open slowly and he opened his eyes slightly to see his lover dressed in a black suit. Kaneki groaned. "Are you leaving again?"_

_Tsukiyama's face softened at the complaint, and moved closer to kneel down next to his boyfriend. Kaneki sat up just slightly so his neck was visible. Tsukiyama moved in closer for a kiss and they sat there for a moment, moaning softly and entwining tongues. Tsukiyama pulled away slowly but Kaneki took his hand out of the water to bring his lover's face closer, begging for more from those soft lips. Tsukiyama gently grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from his face, his expression slightly concerned._

_"Tsukiyama..." Kaneki was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the silence. "Are you okay?"_

_Tsukiyama sighed and looked at Kaneki in the eyes. "We have to talk."_

_Kaneki laughed nervously. "Okayyy, about what?"_

_"We've been dating for quite some time," Tsukiyama began. "We've had our ups and downs and…" Suddenly Kaneki's heart dropped. Oh._ That _, kind of talk. Kaneki slowly began to panic as anxiety filled up his chest, tightening his heart uncomfortably. All of sudden the luke warm water that enclosed him was too hot and suffocating._ Is Tsukiyama tired of me already? _Tsukiyama's voice drowned as Kaneki's thoughts got louder in his head, removing his gaze from the Gourmet as tears welled his eyes--the Gourmet's voice was nothing but a murmur in the background. Kaneki began to think about their relationship--scanning for any flaws to which he found none. They did fight every once in awhile, but they were petty arguments--little shit like doing the chores or Kaneki complaining about Tsukiyama rarely coming home. But other than that they’ve had an active and loving relationship. Tsukiyama was bored of him after all._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_Kaneki flinched at the sight of a silver band when Tsukiyama opened a black ring box. "What?"_

_"Will you marry me? Will you allow me to stay by your side for the rest of our--"_

_"Wait, You're not breaking up with me?"_

_Before the Gourmet could answer, Kaneki wrapped his wet arms around Tsukiyama's neck and replied with haste. "Yes! I'll marry you. I'll so marry you, please don't ever leave me. I thought you were going to leave me.”_

_Disregarding the quality of his suit, Tsukiyama wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s small frame, resting his chin on his lover’s head. “I could never leave you.”_

_After a long night of lovemaking as the two ghouls were entwined together in bed, Kaneki admired the silver band around his finger that gleamed in the moonlight._ Yeah _, he thought._ I'm really happy _._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I put a lot of French in this piece. Keep a tab open of Google Translate when it comes to my Shuuneki fics, lol.


End file.
